I'm With You
by Mushi
Summary: Quatre anda sozinho...será que a visita de alguém pode lhe fazer bem? YAOISongfic


Extremamente confortável e acolhedor... Era o que todos diziam da nova vida de Quatre Winner, jovem, rico e infeliz.Viver sozinho nas inúmeras mansões de sua ilustre família...era imensamente cômodo, e ao mesmo tempo tedioso, para um jovem confuso por um sentimento totalmente novo e arrasador como esse.Desde o fim da guerra, seus pensamentos não se dirigiam aos negócios, ou á sua casa, irmãs e etc....A cabeça dele estava muito longe, distante do local onde seu corpo se encontrava....Não negaria que sentia uma saudade excruciante e terrível dos tempos que passou com ele.... Apesar dos horrores da guerra, das mortes, dos massacres, das missões sanguinárias terem passado...se tornado uma lembrança pesada e manchada de péssimas impressões e sensações duras...ele tinha todo o seu pensamento concentrado numa pessoa.Inesquecível, magnífico e delirante.... A chuva caía violenta, fazendo As saudades apertavam no seu peito...e a ambição de voltar á vê-lo era mais forte que tudo e todos...Morreria se não correspondesse aos seus íntimos e pecaminosos instintos. Apesar do tempo se passar velozmente....tinha segura consigo a lembrança daquele olhar verde, límpido e acolhedor entorpecido no seu.O olhar que só ele, unicamente, possuía; olhar fundo e longo, que parecia surgir do abismo e dilatar-se ao infinito... O desânimo e a desesperança costumeira abateram o corpo lânguido, mole e frio.  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge,  
  
I´m waiting in the dark,  
  
I thought that you´d be here by now...  
  
There's nothing but the rain,  
  
No footsteps on the ground;  
  
I´m listening but there's no sound....  
  
**Eu estou de pé na ponte... estou esperando na escuridão... eu achava que você poderia estar aqui, agora... Não há nada além da chuva...nenhuma pegada no chão; Eu estou escutando, mas não há som...**  
  
Costumava pensar nele como um anjo de felicidade celeste e intocável...tinha uma imagem pura, inocente de Quatre....e ao mesmo tempo, sua pureza e ingenuidade o tornavam terrivelmente sedutor e belo... Sem dúvida, ele não devia fazer muita falta ao loirinho....com tantas pessoas jogadas aos seus pés, submissas ás suas mínimas vontades.Porque teria lembranças de um amigo da guerra??...Impossível, improvável!Mas todos os desejos inaceitáveis se tornavam delicados e possíveis quando se lembrava do sublime sorriso gentil e suave do garoto...aquele seu jeito, os seus modos cortês de ser, achava isso terrivelmente atraente em Quatre.A beleza imaterial dos anjos deve ter aquela divina limpidez... Mas como poderia lhe dizer isso?....ferir com suas intenções o casto coração dele.....preferia continuar remoendo, e guardando pra si todo esse incomensurável sentimento....Até que tomasse atitude e confiança suficientes que o permitisse confessar-se. Fazia um frio terrível...o que tornava seu sofrimento oculto, ainda mais doloroso...  
  
Isn´t anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won´t somebody come take me home??  
  
It´s a damn cold night ....  
  
Trying to figure out this life,  
  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
  
Take me to somewhere new?  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I´m with you !!!  
  
**Não tem ninguém tentando me encontrar? Ninguém vai me levar pra casa?? É uma maldita noite de frio Tentando resumir essa vida!! Não vai pegar minha mão? Levar-me pra algum lugar novo? Eu não sei quem é você... Mas....eu estou com você!**  
  
Apesar de ser sempre caracterizado por suas atitudes de uma frieza glacial...não podia deixar de desejá-lo...embora fosse duplamente contra a maré...não queria tomar contas de suas ações, e seus pensamentos cobertos de ardente voluptuosidade, e atração descontrolada e desvairada... -Ah...Trowa...Como eu queria te ver...agora...-sussurrou, para a janela onde as gotas de chuva chocavam-se violentamente. Estava horrivelmente pálido...e nunca almejara tão fortemente a presença de alguém...desejava ardente e horrivelmente que Trowa estivesse ali, para abraça-lo, e cobrir aquele corpo vazio de sensações agradáveis de uma felicidade e prazeres inesgotáveis e insaciáveis. Estava incrivelmente pálido, e as lágrimas quentes escorregavam pelo rosto fino e delicado, como seda, e levando embora seu sono, e seu sossego....assim como á muito tempo já havia levado. Aquela febre abrasadora, que paralisava as força vitais, chamada de amor já havia controlado todos os seus sentidos...Haveria de achar Trowa!!Nem que fosse a última e sublime tarefa de sua miserável vida!  
  
I'm looking for a place,  
  
searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here, I know  
  
Cause nothing's going right  
  
and everything's a mess,  
  
and no one likes to be alone...  
  
**Eu estou procurando por um lugar, procurando por um rosto, é alguém aqui, eu sei, porque nada vai bem, e tudo é uma bagunça, e ninguém gosta de estar só!**  
  
Ele entrara no seu mundo de com uma impetuosa ferocidade...e agora, iria atrás do responsável pela sua avassaladora paixão. -Olá...Duo?Por favor, preciso que faça algo!-dizia, nervosamente, ao telefone. -Trowa!-explodiu.-Tem muito tempo...o que está acontecendo?? -É Quatre....preciso vê-lo urgentemente!-confessou, não se importando com a repercussão. Achou que iria explodir em risadas desdenhosas, mas pareceu incrivelmente satisfeito e alegre com essas palavras...fora realmente, uma genial idéia pedir á Duo.Com seu jeito brincalhão, porém, compreensivo, faria o possível para uni-los novamente. -Ah, Trowa...Pensei que nunca diria...-sua voz era de uma emoção enorme, parecia que ia cair no choro, e se ouviu um resmungo familiar atrás.Possivelmente Heero.-Vou providenciar todas as passagens, agora mesmo, e ligo para o Quatre!Não se preocupe, eu entendo perfeitamente o que sente...e vou ajuda-los inteiramente...Levarei Heero, e Wu Fei junto...espero que não se incomode, e leve lembranças á Cathryne!!-disse, no jeito entusiasmado de sempre. Iria vê-lo...finalmente seus desejos, ambições e sonhos mais ardentes e impuros se concretizariam...  
  
Isn´t anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won´t somebody come take me home  
  
It´s a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I´m with you  
  
Quando pousou o par de olhos ávidos e cheio de voluptuosidade e paixão profunda sob o seu mais íntimo e precioso elemento de desejo, teve de controlar seus mais intensos e adoráveis instintos de toma-lo nos braços, e beija-lo vorazmente...mostrar enfim, tudo o que sentia. Mas, ao ver a criatura sorridente e celestial, que pairava em sua frente...não conseguiu agarra-lo, e pôr á prova toda essa pureza e castidade que tanto o embelezavam.Uma animalidade e eu desejo selvagem e incontrolável o possuía...  
  
Não sabia se conseguiria controlar-se por muito tempo...Mas sua mais intensa vontade era possuí-lo...nem que se fosse apenas uma vez...  
  
Oh, Why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I´m just out of my mind  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah......  
  
**Oh, porque tudo é tão confuso?? Talvez eu só esteja fora de mim....**  
  
Já não tinha mais consciência de onde estava...se o gelo o tomava, os as chamas escaldantes o cobria... Enquanto todos jantavam, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquele corpo másculo, altamente desejável e sensual...e confessava que o devorava com aquele olhar louco de desejo...Queria tocar aqueles lábios, onde as poucas profundas palavras, nasciam e queimavam...  
  
Mas continuava calado e impassível diante daquele fogo rolante...Quando colocou o olhar sufocante sob o dele, sentiu o ar se esvair...e as faces queimavam veementemente. Todos, com certeza, notaram a atmosfera de alucinado tentação sob os dois presentes.  
  
Provocante e devasso, levantou-se primeiro...aproximou-se ligeiramente dele, suspirou longamente, com ternura e sensualidade...e logo sua expressão controlada mudou radicalmente para uma languidez absoluta, e o desejo aumentou consecutivamente...  
  
Foi lavar a louça...embora estivesse apenas ensaiando uma iniciativa picante.E esboçou o seu lindo sorriso de anjo caído, o qual deixava Trowa aos limites da loucura e da insanidade.  
  
It´s a damn cold night;  
  
Trying to figure out this life!  
  
Wont you take me by the hand ??  
  
Take me somewhere new?  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I´m with you  
  
Esperou até que todos saíssem da cozinha...Tinha absoluta certeza que o loirinho tramava algo malicioso.Contudo, permanecia quieto, lavando as louças do jantar, inocentemente, como se não tivesse nenhuma intenção tentadora. Trowa caminhou lentamente até onde o loirinho estava, ele, por sua vez, fingiu que estava distraído, e ocupado não reparara que a maior tentação existente no reinado dos humanos ia em sua direção, com os olhos fervilhando em malícia. Passou os braços másculos e terrivelmente manhoso pelos seus ombros, agora trêmulos e tensos com o toque macio e de uma originalidade mal- intencionada, que o excitava instantaneamente...escorregou os dedos macios, e provocantes pelo seu tórax... Estava nos limites de sua resistência, até que se virou para o amado, e o encarou com um olhar ousado, de um sabor que o incitava.As formas divinas de Quatre se encaixavam ternamente com o corpo deleitoso de Trowa...numa mistura incendiária.  
  
A expressão angelical de sua fisionomia era encantadora....com a singeleza das roupas finas e o rosto suave.  
  
Entretanto, o olhar ávido de Trowa rasgava todas as vestes e panos que cobriam aquele corpo que tanto desejava...e desnudava as formas deliciosas que sentia latejar sob seus lábios e seu membro, que palpitava voraz de desejo...  
  
-Ah...Trowa...-sussurrou, emocionado, e pousando a face próxima ao do rapaz, que milagrosamente, sorria com sincera felicidade, em brasas. Os lábios úmidos e aquecidos do rapaz colaram-se com os do loirinho, que gemeu de excitação e estímulo...sentindo o volume em sua calça aumentar e o obrigar e beija-lo com voracidade, tocando aqueles lábios quentes, entreabertos...num oceano de sensações desvairadas, numa febre sensual cáustica, que paralisava, e ao mesmo tempo, o motivava a continuar habitando naquele mundo de prazeres, e aspirando aquela leve fragrância almiscarada que emanava de seu corpo...evocando aquela figura maravilhosa de Trowa, que para ele, só existia mergulhada na alucinação...mas dessa vez, a figura estava beijando-o com intenso ardor e ferocidade, nitidamente, com aquele corpo delicioso com qual sempre sonhara, aconchegado com o seu.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I´m with you  
  
I´m with you  
  
Era um encanto especial....queria virá-lo do avesso...numa lenta e lenta difusão de belezas diferentes, numa insolente vivacidade.Entregar-se ao insaciável amor legítimo... Com mãos travessas, Quatre procurou a ereção palpitante, com maldosa curiosidade, em meio as vestes de Trowa, que pouco depois já faziam caminhos no chão com as suas...  
  
Tomou o membro rígido nas mãos, e as faces se encovalaram ao suga-lo vorazmente.Era como se um demônio imortal escondesse-se sob a pele de um anjo imaculado, o belo e o bestial se confundiam.Os nervos de Trowa á ponto de derreterem com o contato dos lábios úmidos do loirinho, que cada vez, aumentava a intensidade de sua língua poderosa e levada, extraordinariamente hábil...levando-o aos limites irreconhecíveis, aos paraísos infinitos, á tentação...de possuí-lo naquele mesmo mágico instante.  
  
O Loirinho parou de sorver o membro, e encarou os olhos de Trowa, comoventemente belos, que transpassavam as chamas dos infernos, e as nuvens celestiais...Enlaçou-o num beijo cálido e reconfortante. -Trowa, você não sabe....o quanto esperei por este momento...-disse, com a voz sumida de tão suave. -Eu também, meu anjo...-respondeu, lentamente.-Mas agora, eu estou aqui...e não vou me separar de você...-disse ternamente.-A não ser, que você queira... Ele mirou seus olhos, com surpresa, arregalando os cintilantes olhos azuis para ele.  
  
-Pare de dizer bobagem....sabe que a única coisa que eu quero é que fique junto a mim... Trowa tomou o corpo frágil e delicado de Quatre, sorrindo lindamente para ele, o levou para seu quarto...onde selariam, a união eterna de duas almas intensas e apaixonadas....  
  
Com a companhia do outro, a noite não seria mais tão escura e fria....estariam aquecidos e protegidos, um pelo outro...  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I´m with you  
  
I´m with you  
  
I´m with you... 


End file.
